


Alabaster Beauty

by VideoGameRoses



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Gen, and realizing in parts that there's something not quite right, basically Serene flirting with Astarion, but she still decides to go after him anyway lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameRoses/pseuds/VideoGameRoses
Summary: The vixen part of her practically purrs at his sensual voice, his enticing heavy lidded gaze. But there is a small part of her that crawls with uncertainty with how he said it, how he looked at her.Like he could eat her alive.
Kudos: 3





	Alabaster Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I have a lot of other stories I need to finish but I couldn't help myself. I had to jump on the Astarion train. I was genuinely curious as to how he and my oc would react and I had fun writing it. Also, forgive me if he doesn't sound right. I'm also trying yo work on that too.

She sits by the bubbling creek, plucking at a lute idly.

The day's events roll through her mind in repeat, over and over again. She remembers being in a tavern one minute, flirting with a very pretty elf, and then the next being secured in a mindflayer pod. Her memories blur into darkness for a while. Then, the tadpole. Phantom pain reverberates through her right eye, throbbing profusely. In intense detail, she recalls everything.

The hundreds of tiny sharp teeth, the forceful entry, the nauseating feeling of something moving through her skull.

A death sentence handed down like some kind of cursed gift.

Serene sighs through her nose, pushing away the thoughts. Sulking about it would do her no good.

She readjusts herself, drawing the lute closer and begins to strum a soft, sweet tune. Her magic infuses with the song, creating tiny little colorful lights that grow in size. It eventually forms softly glowing music notes that twinkle into existence, drifting over the water and into the night.

Hushed words to an old nursery rhyme from her childhood drift from her lips . It is soothing, mind numbing.

Over the course of the song, her magic projects into different shapes, eventually exploding into a shower of sparkles. As the last word leaves her tongue, someone begins to applaud her.

"My, my. What an impressive display. Wherever did you learn to do that?" The voice is cloyingly smooth, sultry.

Serene restrains the urge to jump before glancing over her shoulder.

The pale elf.

His eyes gleam like rubies in the dusky night, showing faint interest. Though his smile looks friendly enough, there's something underneath that makes a small part of her uneasy. Like a predator looking at its prey.

She hides it behind a grin of her own and sits up, readjusting her fingers.

"Bard college. But I've heard that I've a natural talent for it."

She allows her fingertips to work their way over the strings, playing something a little more whimsical. Happy. Lyrical words drift through her mind, a melody in the making. She hums along, answering in between.

"Most people know me for... other reasons though."

She smiles mischievously, dimples showing in her cheeks. 

The elf, Astarion, smirks and steps closer, towering over her. Shadows cut across his face, accentuating his features even more. If she has to admit, it is quite becoming on him.

"And what might those reasons be?" He sounds curious but Serene has been around enough people to know that he is only feigning it. She isn't quite sure what he is up to but she decides she'll humor him anyway.

With a wink, she says, "Come find me one night and perhaps you might see."

He seems taken back, but only for a moment.

A smile spreads across his pale face, as he dips closer to her. What appears to be genuine amusement alights his handsome features, red eyes burning with intrigue. 

"What a cheeky little thing you are. I might have to take you up on that."

Serene beams playfully before glancing back towards the creek. Her hand slowly slips from the strings as she leans forward to see the reflection of the moon. It wavers as the water ripples but it stands strong, steady.

She hopes she might be the same amongst the chaos of what the future holds. But for now, maybe some sleep would do her some good. 

"Well," she huffs, standing, "it has been a most interesting discussion but I think I'm going to rest. It's been a long day. For all of us. You should think about laying down to sleep as well."

He waves it off, gazing at her with somber eyes and a serious face.

"Oh no, I couldn't rest just yet. The events of the day have… kept my mind busy. No, you rest. I'll keep watch. We wouldn't want any unwanted visitors during the night."

Something in the back of her mind curls at his words. That in her gut she knows something is not quite right. But she pushes it back. It wouldn't be fair to misjudge him, not for having a restless mind. Instead, she places the lute under her right arm and bows dramatically. Dark curls fall forward, brushing against her face and neck. The off the shoulder tunic she wears allows for just the right amount of cleavage as she glances back up through her eyelashes, sending him a flirtatious smile.

"Then I bid you goodnight, my alabaster beauty, may your rest be sweet and your dreams even sweeter."

Astarion smiles wide, flashing a hint of sharp canines, and returns it with equal gusto.

"Sweet dreams,  _ darling." _

The vixen part of her practically purrs at his sensual voice, his enticing heavy lidded gaze.. But there is a small part of her that crawls with uncertainty at how he said it, how he looked at her. 

Like he could eat her alive.


End file.
